Written in My Own Heart's Blood/Chapter Guide
Part I: Nexus :CHAPTER 1: A Hundredweight of Stones :CHAPTER 2: Dirty Bastard :CHAPTER 3: In Which the Women, as Usual, Pick Up the Pieces :CHAPTER 4: Don’t Ask Questions You Don’t Want to Hear the Answers To :CHAPTER 5: The Passions of Young Men :CHAPTER 6: Under My Protection :CHAPTER 7: The Unintended Consequences of Ill-Considered Actions :CHAPTER 8: Homo est obligamus aerobe (“Man is an Obligate Aerobe” --Hippocrates) :CHAPTER 9: A Tide in the Affairs of Men :CHAPTER 10: The Descent of the Holy Ghost Upon a Reluctant Disciple :CHAPTER 11: Remember Paioli! :CHAPTER 12: Eine Kleine Nachtmusik :CHAPTER 13: Morning Air Awash with Angels :CHAPTER 14: Incipient Thunder :CHAPTER 15: An Army on the Move :CHAPTER 16: Room for Secrets :CHAPTER 17: Freedom! :CHAPTER 18: Nameless, Homeless, Destitute and Very Drunk Indeed :CHAPTER 19: Desperate Measures :CHAPTER 20: Of Cabbages and Kings :CHAPTER 21: Bloody Men :CHAPTER 22: The Gathering Storm :CHAPTER 23: In Which Mrs. Figg Takes a Hand :CHAPTER 24: Welcome Coolness in the Heat, Comfort in the Midst of Woe :CHAPTER 25: Give me Liberty. . . Part II: Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch. . . :CHAPTER 26: A Step Into the Dark :CHAPTER 27: Nothing’s So Hard But Search Will Find it Out :CHAPTER 28: Warmer, Colder :CHAPTER 29: Return to Lallybroch :CHAPTER 30: Lights, Action, Sirens :CHAPTER 31: The Shine of a Rocking Horse’s Eyes :CHAPTER 32: “For many men who stumble at the threshold are well foretold that danger lurks within” :CHAPTER 33: It’s Best to Sleep in a Hale Skin :CHAPTER 34: Sanctuary :CHAPTER 35: An Gearasdan :CHAPTER 36: The Scent of a Stranger :CHAPTER 37: Cognosco te :CHAPTER 38: The Number of the Beast :CHAPTER 39: The Ghost of a Hangit Man :CHAPTER 40: Angels Unaware :CHAPTER 41: In Which Things Converge :CHAPTER 42: All My Love :CHAPTER 43: Apparition :CHAPTER 44: Amphisbaena :CHAPTER 45: The Cure of Souls :CHAPTER 46: Baby Jesus, Tell Me. . . Part III: A Blade Fresh-Made from the Ashes of the Forge :CHAPTER 47: Something Suitable in Which to Go to War :CHAPTER 48: Just for the Fun of It :CHAPTER 49: Uncertainty Principle :CHAPTER 50: The Good Shepherd :CHAPTER 51: Scrounging :CHAPTER 52: Morphia Dreams :CHAPTER 53: Taken at a Disadvantage :CHAPTER 54: In Which I Meet a Turnip :CHAPTER 55: Vestal Virgins :CHAPTER 56: Stinking Papist :CHAPTER 57: Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night :CHAPTER 58: Castrametation :CHAPTER 59: A Discovery in the Ranks :CHAPTER 60: Quakers and Quartermasters :CHAPTER 61: A Viscous Three-Way :CHAPTER 62: The Mule Dislikes You :CHAPTER 63: An Alternate Use for a Penis Syringe :CHAPTER 64: Three Hundred and One :CHAPTER 65: Mosquitoes :CHAPTER 66: War Paint :CHAPTER 67: Reaching for Things that Aren’t There Part IV: Day of Battle :CHAPTER 68: Go Out in Darkness :CHAPTER 69: Sparrow-Fart :CHAPTER 70: A Single Louse :CHAPTER 71: Folie à Trois :CHAPTER 72: Morasses and Imbroglios :CHAPTER 73: Peculiar Behavior of a Tent :CHAPTER 74: The Sort of Thing That Will Make a Man Sweat and Tremble :CHAPTER 75: The Cider Orchard :CHAPTER 76: The Dangers of Surrender :CHAPTER 77: The Price of Burnt Sienna :CHAPTER 78: In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time :CHAPTER 79: High Noon :CHAPTER 80: Pater Noster :CHAPTER 81: Among the Tombstones Part V: Counting Noses :CHAPTER 82: Even People Who Want to Go to Heaven Don’t Want to Die to Get There :CHAPTER 83: Sundown :CHAPTER 84: Nightfall :CHAPTER 85: Long Road Home :CHAPTER 86: In Which Rosy-Fingered Dawn Shows Up Mob-Handed :CHAPTER 87: Moonrise :CHAPTER 88: A Whiff of Roquefort :CHAPTER 89: One Day, Cock of the Walk—Next Day, A Feather Duster :CHAPTER 90: It’s a Wise Child Who Knows His Father :CHAPTER 91: Keeping Score :CHAPTER 92: I Will Not Have Thee Be Alone :CHAPTER 93: The House on Chestnut Street :CHAPTER 94: The Sense of the Meeting :❦ A Coda in Three-Two Time Part VI: The Ties That Bind :CHAPTER 95: The Body Electric :CHAPTER 96: Nay Great Shortage of Hair in Scotland :CHAPTER 97: A Man to Do a Man’s Job :CHAPTER 98: The Wall :CHAPTER 99: Radar :CHAPTER 100: Be Those Thy Beasts? :CHAPTER 101: Just One Chance :CHAPTER 102: Postpartum :CHAPTER 103: Solstice :CHAPTER 104: The Succubus of Cranesmuir :CHAPTER 105: No a Very Good Person :CHAPTER 106: A Brother of the Lodge :CHAPTER 107: The Burying Ground :CHAPTER 108: Reality is That Which, When You Stop Believing in It, Doesn't Go Away. :CHAPTER 109: Frottage :CHAPTER 110: The Sounds That Make Up Silence Part VII: Before I Go Hence :CHAPTER 111: A Distant Massacre :CHAPTER 112: Daylight Haunting :CHAPTER 113: Thanks for All the Fish :CHAPTER 114: Belief is a Wise Wager :CHAPTER 115: The Raveled Sleeve of Care :CHAPTER 116: A-Hunting We Will Go :CHAPTER 117: Into the Briar Patch :CHAPTER 118: The Second Law of Thermodynamics :CHAPTER 119: “Alas, poor Yorick!” :CHAPTER 120: A Crackling of Thorns :CHAPTER 121: Walking on Coals :CHAPTER 122: Hallowed Ground Part VIII: Search and Rescue :CHAPTER 123: Quod scripsi, scripsi :CHAPTER 124: Brought to You By the Letters Q, E, and D :CHAPTER 125: Squid of the Evening, Beautiful Squid :CHAPTER 126: The Oglethorpe Plan :CHAPTER 127: Plumbing :CHAPTER 128: Gigging Frogs :CHAPTER 129: Invasion :CHAPTER 130: A Sovereign Cure :CHAPTER 131: A Born Gambler :CHAPTER 132: Will-o'-the-Wisp :CHAPTER 133: Last Resort :CHAPTER 134: Last Rites :CHAPTER 135: Amaranthus :CHAPTER 136: Unfinished Business Part IX: ''“Thig crioch air an t- saoghal ach mairidh ceol agus gaol.”''(“The world may come to an end, but love and music will endure”) :CHAPTER 137: In the Wilderness a Lodging Place :CHAPTER 138: Fanny's Frenulum :CHAPTER 139: A Visit to the Trading Post :CHAPTER 140: Woman, Wilt Thou Lie With Me? :CHAPTER 141: The Deepest Feeling Always Shows Itself in Silence :CHAPTER 142: Things Coming into View :CHAPTER 143: Interruptus :CHAPTER 144: Visit to a Haunted Garden :CHAPTER 145: And You Know That ---- Category:Chapter Guides